1. Field
This invention relates to exercise machines which may be used in several different orientations and configurations to perform a plurality of different exercises, including rowing-type exercises and cross-country-skiing-type exercises.
2. State of the Art
Multipurpose exercise machines which may be reconfigured or reoriented in some manner are known. Some of these machines may be operated, for example, in a horizontal orientation so the user may perform exercises such as rowing exercises, and also in a vertical orientation so the user may perform other exercises such as bench-press exercises. Devices of this type include the Body Tone 300 machine made by Diversified Products Corporation of Opelika, Ala. Devices of this type are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,071 and 4,488,719 (Brown, et al.). Other exercise apparatus upon which a plurality of exercises may be performed are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,586,322 (Kverneland), 3,614,097 (Blickman), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,707 (MacLaren-Taylor) and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,978 (Brentham). Most of these devices, in at least one configuration, may be used to perform rowing-type exercises.
Even though multipurpose exercise machines are now widely known, no multipurpose exercise machine is known which can be configured or oriented to perform cross-country-skiing-type exercises and other exercises such as rowing exercises.